Daily life with monster girls andboy?
by thesonicmew
Summary: Already having to deal with a Lamia, a harpy, a centaur, a mermaid, a slime-thing, an arachne, and a Dullahan. Kimohito Kurusu now faces his greatest Challenge of them all...Having a male Homestay, who just so happens to be a Kamaitachi. Constructive Criticism appreciated. *ON HIATUS*
1. A new homestay?

"A new Homestay?" Was all Kimohito could say when Ms. Smith delievered the news to him.

"Did I stutter?" Ms. Smith snarked, sipping on some coffee. Before She arrived. The Kimohito residence was having one of calm mornings, Which was about as rare as encountering a shiny Pokemon as of late.  
Rachnera didn't bound anyone (Yet), Suu didn't try to unintentionally rape anyone, And Kimohito didn't have a near-death experience...Yet. In reflection, it was the calm before the storm.

"Don't you think it's packed enough here as it is." He did make a fair point, he originally had only one homestay as of the extraspecies cultural exchange act, then one after one, more extraspecies came  
to move in with him. All of which were of course Girls. And soon he found himself living with not only a really hot Lamia. But with a (and in this order) Harpy, a Centaur, A slime-girl-thing, a mermaid,  
a arachne, and more recently: A Dullahan. And he eventually has to choose one of these girls to marry him as part of an experiment the government is trying out, and they all love in some shape or form.  
So having another homestay could cause some problems, especially if this one gains an romantic interest in him.

"I can see your point, but this one is...Special. And since you have enough experience with this sort of thing. We thought we should entrust you with this one." WHich Kimohito translated as: 'I  
Was too lazy to find someone new to dump an extraspecies on, so just give it to Darling.' or somewhere around those lines.

Kimohito sighed. "So when will I expect to meet her?"

Little did the 2 know (Ms. Smith might have known, and just didn't really care) they were being eavesdropped upon by 3 of the homestays living in the Kimohito household. To be specific: Miia, Centorea, and Meron.  
Who were peering from a door that was opened a crack. "Curse that Ms. Smith, trying to put another rival in-between me and my darling" Miia angirly whispered, clenching her fist. A vein about to pop out, "If this  
new girl tries to make a move on my darling, I'll show no mercy!"

"Like thou does to milord on a daily basis." Centorea pointed out, which is true, as Miia had been the most common cause of Kimohito's near-death experience. of course she isn't the only one to this one. "Personally,  
I am looking rather forward to meeting her, it would be nice to see a fresh face in the household." She was clearing feigning niceness, inside. She was more or less in the same mood as Miia, who of course, called her  
out on it, and the 2 got into a fight.

"Please you 2, calm down. We don't want them to know we're spying on them." As Meron tried to calm down Miia and centorea. She seemed more welcoming about this whole new homestay thing then the others. Still a bit  
cautious, but definitely more welcoming.

-  
"Ms. Smith grinned for a moment, and fixed her sunglasses, which were a little crooked. "Who said anything about a 'her'?" This caught Kimohito's attention, and the 3 eavesdroppers.  
"That's the special part. Males extraspecies have yet to take part in the exchange (For reasons I don't really now), and this specific homestay will be the first recorded male to  
ever take part in the exchange act proper. I was thinking you felt a little awkward having nothing but girls live in your house move in with ya and that a male could break the pattern  
that you've gotten yourself into.

"MORE LIKE WHAT YOU GOTTEN ME INTO." Was what he wanted to say, but notting wanting to sound rude, refrained. But now he was in a different type of worry. Specifically, the girl's reaction  
to a male homestay, especially how flirtatious and violent they can get, especially on a full moon. 'What if he isn't as durable as I am?' 'What if he isn't good at holding off oncoming  
advances?' Were just some of his worries. "So when will I expect to meet "him"?

"Likely tommorow morning." Was all Ms. Smith said.

-  
After that Ms. Smith moved on to a different subject and Miia, Centorea, and Meron decided they have better things to do then continue to listen in. Such as talk about the MALE homestay.  
"A Male homestay?" Miia questioned. "I'm kind of relieved, it'll be one less roadblock between me and my darling."

"But what if this boy, "Walks on the other side of the fence?"" Meron suggested. though Neither Centorea or Miia had any Idea what she meant. "I think a more straightforward term would be gay? Hmmmm." Meron started  
Fantasized about an attractive and slender man making out with Kimothio, at which point her face became redder then a tomato. In fact, all 3 girls' faces became redder then tomatoes.

"N-nonsense, Milord doesn't walk down that path, Thou thinks." Centorea persisted. "We've seen enough to know that Milord is into girls." and suddenly Centorea had found that her mouth had been bounded shut, by webs.  
And no points goes to guessing who caused it.

"Do you have no inside-voice Sea-Biscuit? Some of us like to sleep in, thank you very much." It was Rachnera. "So what's this about honey and gayness?"

"Well..." Miia tried to get the words out of her mouth. "Ms. Smith said something about a male placement coming to live with Darling and us starting tommorow and then meron said-" Her mouth was then bounded as well.

"Say no-more, I get the picture." Meron had fled, knowing what would happen if she decided to stick around any longer. "A new "Boy" Hm? this oughta be interesting." As she decided to do her magic on Centorea and Miia.

Morning eventually came. As Ms. Smith came by in her van to drop off the homestay, With Kimohito waiting outside anxiously for her. The other 3 residents of the household, Papi, Suu, and Lala, have not heard about the  
new homestay yet, and were doing their own things while the four watched from a nearby window. They couldn't make out what they were saying, as the window was pretty damn soundproof. And waited anxiously to get a first  
look at this new homestay. Five minutes later (Which to the girls, felt like an entire hour), a child-like figure walked out the backdoor of Ms. Smith's car. As stated he was rather child-like in appearence, slightly  
more childish looking then Papi was. He had dark bluish hair, which was mostly obstructed due to him wearing a brightly blue fedora. He wore a Dragon Ball Z t-shirt and blue jeans, also obstructed by a slightly unzipped  
black sweater. What really had him stand out however was the giant weasel-like tail he had, with cat-like ears popping out of this fedora, and in his hands, were 2 giant fans. Both ancient looking. Needless to say, there  
was a weird air about this kid. "A kid?" Miia asked "Or is it the whole Harpy thing all over again?"

"Hmmm, shame. I was expecting someone more masculine." Rachnera pouted.

"Well, he seems innocent enough." Meron was fixated on the little scamp, before letting a soft squee. "And adorable!"

"Yes, but thou should never judge a book by it's cover. He could be an evil beast that eats the flesh of others, or worse...A rapist." Rachnera and Meron laughed at this. Since Centorea's claim was pretty ridiculous

"I'm not worried, anyone that doesn't get in the way of my darling is alright in my book."

"And what makes you think He won't get in the way?" Rachnera pointed out. With a shit-eating grin going on. "As Meron stated he could..."One of those boys.""

"S-Shut up!"

Ms. Smith, Kimohito, and the weasel boy eventually went inside. And Kimohito's voice boomed across the household. "Girls, come down here, there's someone I'd like you to meet." This was it, the moment all (or at least most, maybe some) of their questions will be answered.  
Miia, Centorea, Meron, and Rachnera all head down to the living room, where the other 3 extraspecies homestays: Papi, Suu, and Lala, were already present. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the young weasel-like kid, sitting on the couch, Clearly uncomfortable being the center  
of attention at the moment. "I know some of you have heard the rumors that we would be getting another placement here. And in case it isn't obvious, they are true. Allow me to introduce you to what Ms. Smith claimed to be the first male to ever participate in the exchange  
Program-

"Kamai" The weasel boy interupted. "I'm a kamaitachi" He realized he just interupted Kimohito.."EHHHH, Sorry sir, I didn't mean to interupt you!" He continously bowed towards Kimohito. Embarassed at the bad first impression.

"It's alright, really!" Kimohito tried to cheer him up, which seemed to have worked. Till Papi got too close to him. "Hi There, Papi's name is Papi, Papi's a harpy. Wanna play with me?!" She grabbed the little guy and jumped up and down. causing Kamai to get dizzy. "Could you please  
stop that? I'm not fond of getting handled. So let me go, please?" He didn't sound as flustered, just slightly annoyed. Papi didn't get the message, and still jumped about with him in her talons. Till Kimohito grabbed him away from her. "Thanks, but seriously. I don't like being handled."  
Things settled down after, Everyone introduced eachother to Kamai, who tried to remain as polite as possible. Outside of a few wise-cracks, and Kimohito eventually showed Kamai to his room, and the day ran like normal after that, till Rachnera decided to have a little "Fun" with Kamai.  
"I was trying to go to the bathroom!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. HOLY SHIT, PAPI WAS KIDDNAPPED?

"So they're like weasels then?" Kimohito asked. Looking at the book placed in front of him by Ms. Smith, Entitled: 'Weasel caretaking for idiots'

"Yes they are." She answered. "Thankfully though, the Kamaitachi predatory instincts of their smaller cousins. So he should easy be handle." She grinned

"Especially compared to what you put up with on an everyday." Pointing to Miia and Centorea, who are arguing about something in the background."However,

They are still the quite the masters of chaos. And if the tales behind the kamaitachi are anything to believe."

In japanese folktale. Kamaitachi are said to appear in trios, usually riding on a gust of wind. The first one to appear blows an unsuspecting traveler

down with a gust of wind, The second one cuts the traveler's leg full of wounds (or cut them off entirely, depending on who you ask), and the third one

applies ointment to the wounds, to stop the bleeding. Leaving the traveler in a completely wounded (Or legless), but non-lethal state. For a while now,

no one knew why they did this, some say they did it for fun, others say it's instinct, Others go to goofy levels and claimed the devil made them do it.

Future studies however have shown that the Kamaitachi only ever do this as a self-defense mechanism. As the humans they attacked were all hunters or poachers.

Though they have not done this in 3 years, Due to a certain law that prevents humans and extraspecies from harming eachother for the time being.

And since this law protects them from the very thing they protect themselves against, Don't really mind much.

Kimohito is familiar with that tale, as it was the one of the first things he learned in school, that didn't come from a teacher, the entire curse

word library would be the second thing. "Speaking of which, those fans he had, would that Kamai the one that blows down the traveler?"

"Pretty much, yeah." then again, that should've been obvious. "The trios that attack are usually triplets, the other 2. Kamai's sister, are also

here in Japan, with different host families. Since having the 3 of them together would make for a lot of mischief." She grabbed a nearby mug.

Assumedly full of coffee. and took a big drink out of it. "Also, he make not look it. But Kamai is about the same age as about everyone else

here."

"I see. Is it to make them more agile?"

"No, they just hit puberty at a later age."

"Weasels go through puberty?" Kimohito thought. "Wait do other extraspecies go through puberty?"

"Best you start studying now Darling-Kun." Ms. Smith pointed to the book with the funny name she presented to Kimohito earlier. "Now if you'll excuse me,

I have to care of some business with another client." Ms. Smith had made her leave. Leaving kimohito to study. Something he was hoping to get

away ever since he graduated high school. After making it to the part that describes a Weasel's diet (He had no idea they were carnivores.)

Our average young hero had drifted off into a slumber. Having a lack of sleep last night didn't help things that much. He had this peculiar

dream where he was this suit-wearing dog with a thing for banana-drinks and fudge and this sociopathic rabbity thing fight crime together

as hilariously and violently as possible. He was at the point where they were facing off against a trio of time-traveling mariachis (It makes

sense in context) Before he was awoken by the voice of a distressed Kamai, who was attempting to shake Kimohito awake. "Boss, boss!"

"Wha, huh?" His vision and hearing were a bit of a blur, so he didn't know what was happening till he saw Kamai, with a distressed look on

his face. "Is something the matter kamai?"

"It's Papi Boss! She went off on her own!" The exhange program's rules state that the exchangee must remain with her or (Now) his Host family,

And must never leave without the Host family to accompany them.

"Again?"

"Wait, this happened before?"

"Plenty with her, sometimes without me ever knowing. Most likely she's just playing with those kids near that bridge."

Kamai was silent for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure that bearded old guy she left with was a kid."

"...Wait, wha?"

"It happened on the front porch boss, Papi was introducing me to this game called "Hopscotch" When this random old guy came by the house, looking

waaaaay too happy to see her and then dragged her off somewhere."

"Technically that would be a kiddnapping, Not going off on your own..." In 3, 2, 1. "PAPI GOT KIDDNAPPED?!"

"So is kiddnapping like some serious shi-"

"Kamai, watch your tounge!" Kimohito dope slapped him on the back of the head. "Where'd you even learn that language?"

"Remember when you gave me a tour around the city, and that showed up and insulted me, and then you punched them in the face? I learned it from

them."

"I'd prefer it if you don't repeat what rude and obnoxious people say Kamai...So where were we?"

"Papi was kiddnapped?"

"Oh yea...HOLY SHIT PAPI WAS KIDDNAPPED?!" Kamai was not amused. but before he could call "Boss" out on his potty mouth, Kimohito grabbed Kamai and rushed outside.

Only to be stopped by Miia.

"Darling, where are you going?!"

"Just running some errands with Kamai, Miia you're in charge while I'm gone." He yelled, as he ran off into the city.

"Hmm...In charge eh?" Deep in the subconscious known as Miia's mind, developed...A tiny lightbulb. A lightbulb that continues to grow bigger over time. Yes, Miia

has a rather... sinister idea going on in her head.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Reviewer's response

_**I have just received a review from a user named "Defender of Time" And he said-**_

 **"I know you want constructive criticism, but this story is** **BS** **. The summary makes it look like it could be a well done story, but it isn't. There are spelling errors everywhere, you add a line sometimes mid-sentence, and the characters from the manga are portrayed very poorly. I hope your next chapter is better than this, because this is a big disappointment."**

 _ **Thank you for your input "Defender of Time". While you were a bit harsh in your review, It's nice to see someone on this website that doesn't sugar-coat his reviews and gets straight to the point. It just goes to show that I still have a lot to learn in writing Fan-fiction. And I'll be honest with you all: Writing a Fan-fiction is HARD, It's nothing like writing your own story, where you have free-range with both the world and characters (You still have to actually put effort into them, nonetheless. No one would want to read a story about a world that is about as inconsistent as Miley Cyrus' hair-style that is full of mary Sues). With writing a Fan-fiction, You have to stay in touch with both the world and characters the creators have placed in you, And this is really damn necessary if you want to write a good Fan-fiction.**_

 _ **Obviously I did not stay in touch with either and made a fic that would make the "Howard the Duck" Film would like an instant. It didn't help however, that I'm still learning about the Monster Musume Mythos and is not as memorized in it as I am with the Touhou and Digimon Mythos, The latter of which I grew up with before I knew what a Pikachu was, let alone a Pokemon.**_

 _ **So, until I get more intoned with the world and characters of Monster Musume, Daily life with a Monster girl and Boy will be put on Hiatus. In the mean-time. I would practice fan-fic writing with Franchises I know at heart Before coming back to this car-crash. So until then...HOO-DINI *Tossed in a nuclear reactor***_

 _P.S. Personally, I thought I did well with the spell-checking, Guess I wasn't as careful as I thought I was, And to be a bit honest. I have no idea what this "Add a line sometimes mid-sentence" thing is about._

 _P.P.S. And t_ _o Megadragonman: I'm not sure if you're trolling or not, since your grammar is AWFUL! But a review section is not the place to request fanfictions, nor should you comment twice about it. Also, As I said, I'm not doing any Monster Musume fics till I know what I'm doing, nor have I watched, or read: A single episode or page of One Piece, So if you could please go somewhere else with your absolutely ridiculous idea, I would really appreciate it._


End file.
